


Magic Is Not The Answer To Everything

by Snapemionefan1898



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-14 13:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapemionefan1898/pseuds/Snapemionefan1898
Summary: Hermione returns to Hogwarts for her Eighth Year and slowly as the year progresses falls in love with her Potions Professor Severus Snape but they both agree to remain friends for the time being. Once Hermione graduates she and Severus decide to see if their relationship can develop into something special. Their firstborn daughter will be born with some unique challenges. Can they stick together through their daughters challenging life? Read to see what happens in their relationship and beyond.





	1. The Battle and Immediately Afterwards

**Author's Note:**

> The usual disclaimers apply and such! This is my NaNo submission. I'll add 11/2 and 11/3's work at the end of 11/3 please enjoy!

Hermione dashed through the hallways as if the hounds of hell were on her heels. She was determined to make sure everyone she loved whether it be platonically or romantically to be safe and sound as the battle continued around her. She noticed that Fred Weasley was about to be crushed by a wall that just exploded due to a stray curse. “Arresto Momentum” she shouts frantically. Percy Weasley who was nearby rushes over to make sure that his brother is alright. “I’m fine bro. Hermione saved me.” Fred smiles. “It was nothing!” Hermione insists before dashing off again. She’s practically flying down the steps onto the grounds of Hogwarts when she notices Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks fighting against Antonin Dolohov and Bellatrix Lestrange. She rushes over and immediately starts dueling the evil wizards. “Mudblood” snarls Bellatrix. “I may be a Muggleborn Bellatrix but I’m proud of that fact.” Said Hermione. Bellatrix cackles evilly and dashes off no doubt to find her master. Hermione noticed Antonin look at Remus with the intent to kill and starts to utter a spell when Tonks noticed as well and says calmly “nice try Dolohov.” as she casts the killing curse to end his time as a ruthless Death Eater. Remus and Tonks both thank Hermione and say, “we would’ve been toast if you hadn’t jumped in there.” “Happy to help!” shouts Hermione as she dashes off yet again towards the Whomping Willow. She casts a quick spell at a stick laying on the ground to tap the knot to make the branch be still. She runs into the secret tunnel to make it to the Shrieking Shack. She crouches low as she listens to Voldemort speak to the love of her life (no one knows this mind you not even him). Hermione feels her stomach rise to her throat when Voldemort orders Nagini to kill Severus. As soon as Voldemort leaves the shack and before Nagini can reach her prey Hermione bursts into the room prepared to defend the man she loves. Nagini freezes centimeters from Severus’s neck and turns toward Hermione. Hermione already with the Sword of Gryffindor in her hands swings it down as hard as she can and chops Nagini in half with not a spark of regret in her eyes. She then turns toward Severus and asks, “are you ok?” Severus being his usual snarky self says “of course I’m alright. Are you?” Hermione nods and with a heavy heart turns and goes to exit the room. Severus notices her slight hesitation and says, “I really do appreciate you saving my life Ms. Granger.” Hermione slightly turns and offers him a small smile “thank you, sir.” Hermione leaves the shack and decides to head back into Hogwarts to find one of her best friends Harry Potter. She heads into the Great Hall and asks Minerva McGonagall where Harry is. “He went to confront He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named dear.” Said Professor McGonagall. Hermione gasps in horror but refrains herself from running after him for that would no doubt be suicide. Though she has managed to refrain herself from running after Harry she cannot refrain from pacing nonstop while waiting to see if he will return alive or be found dead. Hermione was midstride when the doors to the Great Hall burst open and Death Eaters along with Harry and Lord Voldemort burst into the room. Harry and Lord Voldemort were firing spells at each other with a fury that was astonishing even the most seasoned of wizards. Harry finally managed to off Lord Voldemort when his attention was drawn to where Molly Weasley was battling Bellatrix. Molly screeched “Not my daughter you bitch!” as she cast the killing curse and effectively ended the life of his most loyal servant. While Voldemort was distracted Harry silently cast the killing curse and watched as his lifeless body hit the ground. Afterward, the remaining Death Eaters decided it would be in their best interest to surrender. Once the Aurors rounded them up and hauled them to the Ministry everyone else gathered around to see what the next thing to do was for none of them were tired thanks to the adrenaline running through them. Professor McGonagall decided to take charge as the new Headmistress and divide them up into teams to start rebuilding and repairing the castle. She decides to pair Hermione with Severus, Harry with Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley with Luna Lovegood, Fred with a 7th year Slytherin, and Remus with Tonks. Everyone else was paired with their respective spouse, partner, or friend respectively. As they hurried off to start their repairs Hermione finds herself unsure of how to react around her chosen partner. She didn’t want to make her feelings for him obvious but at the same time didn’t want them to be cold towards each other. She finally gathers her Gryffindor courage and tugs her arm in his as she says, “come along Sir we should get started on repairing the Slytherin Common Room.” Severus amazingly allows himself to be practically dragged down to the dungeons. Once they arrive she immediately lets him go and enters the common room already making some of the necessary repairs before he even sets foot in the room. Once he enters the room he stops as he suddenly finds himself admiring the women Hermione has grown into. Severus shakes his head as he realizes what he is doing and immediately sets to work helping with the more complicated charm work that requires the two of them. Once they are finished they both collapse onto a sofa so that they can catch their breath before moving onto the Ravenclaw Common Room. As soon as they are both adequately rested they head to the tower that the common room is located in. Once they arrive Hermione confidently answers the riddle and they are immediately given access to the room. They find the room in worse shape than the Slytherin Common Room. Hermione once again immediately starts tackling the repairs. As they were finishing the repairs Severus was wondering how the Brightest Witch of her Age managed to grow up so fast and beautifully without him knowing. He silently wonders why he’s thinking about such a thing but then again, he WAS or used to be a spy. He shakes his head and follows Hermione out into the hallway. Hermione feels an unexpected yawn coming on and quickly conceals even though she knows Severus will notice anyway. Severus does indeed notice and smirks. She rolls her eyes and heads toward the Hufflepuff Common Room in a slightly sour mood because of his strange behavior towards her. He silently follows her through the halls wondering why she’s suddenly in such a sour mood. Then shakes his head as he decides it’s not his problem anyways as she’d never see him as anything but her surly Potions Professor. But little did he know that he was oh so very wrong. Hermione was also doing some thinking about Severus. She wondered what it’d be like to be cuddled in those arms of his. And to be kissed by those lips of his in a long deep sensual kiss. They reach the Hufflepuff Common Room and the two partners clear their minds, so they can focus on the task at hand. Hermione does the small repairs while Severus surveys what big spellcasting will be required to get the room back to its original state. Severus once again found himself admiring Hermione and her spell work as if he had never seen her perform magic before. Her magic could easily be compatible with mine he thinks but then immediately banishes the thought as wishful thinking. Something that he rarely found himself doing. Hermione noticed him staring but immediately put it off as she had something on her back or such. Never would she dare to think that he was admiring her or her spell work. Even so, she decided to add a little more flair to what she was doing in case that was what he was doing. Severus noticed Hermione’s magic had a little more flare suddenly and realized she must have noticed him staring at her. He immediately smiled to himself and thought that he may have a chance after all. The repairs being made by the other pairs of workers were going just as smoothly thankfully and sparks of love were flying all around. They all regrouped in the Great Hall to see what still needed to be done and if the others were successful with their repairs. Once everyone gave a recount of how their repairs went and whether they were willing to keep working McGonagall decided it would be best if everyone got some rest before continuing the work in the morning. Everyone wholeheartedly agreed and went their respective ways to get some much-needed rest. Hermione realized suddenly that they had yet to fix the Gryffindor Common Room and Dormitories. Hermione hesitantly approached Headmistress McGonagall and asked, “ma’am where is the Gryffindor’s supposed to sleep tonight?” McGonagall gasped and says “I completely forgot about my own house and their personal space in Hogwarts. I suppose we can put the Gryffindors in spare beds where available.” Hermione nods and says, “that is an acceptable plan ma’am.” Hermione finds a spare bed and willing roommates with the Ravenclaws that night. Even though she was beyond belief tired her mind was going a million miles a minute thinking about Severus. She was wishing that he was with her cuddling and keeping her safe and warm. She was scared to admit that she loved Severus yet at the same time it caused her to smile at the thought. Across the castle in his damp private chambers, Severus was having similar thoughts himself. She may be a know it all, but he wanted her to be his know it all. Severus was loathing to admit it to himself but admit he did that he is in love with Hermione Granger.


	2. Author's Note!

I know I just started this story but I am having issues with knowing how formatting works on this site. I honestly just need a beta at this point. Also, this story is what I'm doing for NaNo and I am already ridiculously behind. It also doesn't help that because the word counts were inconsistent between here, fanfiction.com, and the Word program I use so I have 2-3 different versions of this story floating around (not too different but enough it drives me insane) that I want to get all three consistent with each other. As soon as I get caught back up and the first chapters all consistent with each I promise I'll post more of this story. Also since the characters kinda took the first chapter into their hands the summary will change a little. Not drastically I promise! If anyone knows how this site works and/or wants to be my beta PLEASE shoot me a PM. Have a magical day!


End file.
